herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Xun
Lu Xun (Chinese: 陸遜) is a supporting character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a loyal politician who was known to served Sun Quan in the Wu Empire. He is praised as a dexterous individual whose strategies prevailed over Guan Yu and Liu Bei's tactics. An ailing Lu Meng recognized his talents and specifically recommended him as a suitable successor. Lu Xun has would be continue to perform admirably in his services until he was dragged into the internal dispute for the throne by his lord's successor. He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Biography Lu Xun named Yi belongs to the Lu family, an important clan in Wu County (present-day Suzhou, Jiangsu Province). At a young age, Lu Xun became an orphan when his parents died and is raised by his grand uncle Lu Kang, administrator of Lujiang County. Yuan Shu, a powerful warlord based in Shoushun decided to strengthen his position further south. In anticipation of an attack, Lu Xun is sent to Wu County where he is raised by the sons of Lu Kang. Lu Xun was joined Sun Quan, the young leader who inherited the territory (Jiangdong), from his elder brother Sun Ce, who was killed by Xu Gong and others. He officiates as a minor official and then as commander military settlements in northern Hangzhou Bay. Lu Xun was surely defeated the rebel Pan Lin and reformed agriculture, which encouraged him in the region. He also submits many Shanyue tribes that he attracts by his good government, or submits them by force. The latter are often incited to revolt by Cao Cao, powerful lord of the Central Plains, whose aim is to destabilize the region and state of Sun Quan. For these facts, he is often commissioned as "Colonel who establishes power". After Zhou Yu's death, Wu commander Lu Meng was to conquer the Jing province. The province is guarded by Guan Yu, a veteran general and sworn brother of Liu Bei. For the reason, Lu Meng is get back to the capital and appoints Lu Xun, but sends several letters to Guan Yu to let him down. The above-named wanted to open a new front against Cao Cao, who already at war against Liu Bei to the east is launching into an attack against the Wei, from the south. Taking advantage of this move, Lu Meng attacks Guan Yu, and Lu Xun attacks the province and defeats the few remaining forces to defend the latter. For his role and participation, he is a general and enjoys extensive military power in the conquered Jing Province. Liu Bei entered the war battle against Sun Quan, to avenge Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's death, but especially to recover Jing Province. Lu Xun is then promoted to the position of major commander of the Wu army. Adopting a defensive policy at Yiling, he is harassed by officials who envy his success and his generals, who would like a counterattack, which he refuses. He uses land and climate to his advantage. Ironically, Liu Bei's forces are all spring and summer stationed. Suffering from heat, and a slow supply line due to remoteness, Liu Bei repositions his encampments near the Yangtze River. Lu Xun along with Zhu Ran and the most Wu armies is always agreed to set fire into their campaigns. Liu Bei's forces themselves avoid capture, are almost annihilated and leave a lot of equipment on site. After the Battle of Yiling and restored Wu alliance and Shu alliance, Lu Xun enjoys immense prestige and controls the Jing Province on behalf of Sun Quan. He also becomes his personal advisor, advising him on his governance and giving his approval for military campaigns. When Sun Quan assumed the title of Emperor of Wu, Lu Xun became grand guardian of the heir apparent, Sun Deng. After Gu Yong dies, Lu Xun became a imperial chancellor. In the last years of his life, he is caught in the turmoil of the estate, much like many Wu officials. Indeed, Sun Deng is dead, and two other sons of Sun Quan, Sun He, and Sun Ba quarrel for succession. Lu Xun supports Sun He, and is therefore harshly repressed by Sun Quan, who exiles him. However, after this, Lu Xun died of illness, he was succceeded by his sons. Trivia *Historically, things were already starting to go south in his final years, as Sun Quan became increasingly stubborn and unwilling to heed his advice as he himself grew older. In fact, it is very likely that the stress of Sun Quan's stubbornness and arrogance played a role in Lu Xun's death. Lu Xun himself, however, stuck to his own beliefs till the very end. *Lu Xun is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Political Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Book Heroes Category:Honest Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Envious Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:Rivals Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Orphans Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Tricksters Category:Protectors Category:Historical Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Officials Category:Teenagers Category:Remorseful Category:Master Orator Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:Wise Category:Elementals Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Self-Aware Category:Posthumous Category:Master of a Villain Category:Determinators Category:Passively Empathetic